Avatar: Spirit's Reckoning Book 1 - Fire (Scrapped Concept)
by WhatASurprise
Summary: Seventy years after the events Avatar Korra's time, a new Avatar has come to take the mantle in a world divided between bender and non, element and element. Korra tried her best for seventy years ago, its time for a new avatar to bring balance and worlds together. E'tali must now claim her heritage and save the world once again.
1. Prologue

**Im so sorry I haven't been posting, i've just been so caught up with life and haven't been inspired but I'm back now (I think) Expect to hear more from me.**

Prologue

The rumble of the carriage wheels stopping woke her. E'tali looked through the window, a clear view of the Palace greeted her. "Thank you" She pressed 3 coins into his palm and made her way up the stairs and into the palace. She snuck along stealthily, avoiding notice until she reached her destination. According to the blueprints she had acquired, the avatar trained here. The sounds of grunting and the scrape of moving earth confirmed her suspicions. She quickly vaulted in and hid behind a pillar, a heavily muscled man fought a young boy no older than her. He was good, that much was clear, the King sat in his throne and observed. The man at his right… the boy's father, his face held no emotion.

She stepped forward and made her way to the center of the room, guards ran to her in an attempt to apprehend her. "Halt. I have something to say." The Earth King's eyes narrowed in curiosity. Holding up his hand, he spoke, "Let the girl speak." The boy and the man stared at her waiting. E'tali raised her hands and began to bend, the earth bent to her will, condensing into a smooth orb and it hovered above her hand. She called to the ancient lives that resided within her and begged them to surface. The glowing eyes of the Avatar State took on her own, with ease she took the fire and water around her, taming it as a master would an animal. She pulled the air from the room and began a breeze so forceful that it ripped the banners from their places.

The Avatar's energy expelled, her eyes faded and the elements fell to the floor, drenching her in water. The orb rolled to the feet of the boy and he stared at it with disdain. "I am the Avatar." Four men stepped forward, their robes reflected each nation, Her eyes fixed on them. "We are the monks that predicted the birth of the next avatar, we believed.." Their eyes moved towards the boy's father. "That his child would be the next avatar." E'tali clenched her hands, hoping it would steady her. "He is my father." Realization flashed on his face, then it was gone. The monks turned back to her, "How can that be possible, his wife died giving birth to Rekin whom we believed to be the avatar." "Lord Tesan… My father, had an affair with a young woman from the lower ring. I am the product, as I was conceived first, I am the next avatar. My mother died recently and told me to find you all and explain this. I have the note here and several letters from that man" She points at Lord Tesan, "That will validate my story."

The monks take them and begin to read, The King stands and the room falls silent. "I knew your predecessor, Avatar Korra. She was the dear friend of my bodyguard Mako." At that name my body froze, a feeling of friendship arrises within me. Some friendships are strong enough to transcend lifetimes. "He will be delighted to meet you as will the others." E'tali pauses, "Others?" The Earth King continues, "While the original friends of Avatar Aang are dead, their descendants remain and Mako's brother Bolin will be eager to see you. This man," He flicks his hand to the heavily muscled man from before, "Is the son of Opal, granddaughter of Toph Beifong and Bolin. He's been assisting in Rekin in Avatar training, he shall now assist you." The man bows, "I am Laar." She bows in return, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Avatar E'tali, changes will have to be made in order to transition you into the role of avatar, arrangements have been made." E'tali shrugs, "Understood." She bows from the hips and presses her palms together, "It will be an honor to train with you." The monks circle around her, "It is an honor to meet you Avatar E'tali." She straightens, and smiles.

 **I know this was short but its the prologue, the chapters will be longer. Tell me, what type of Avatar do you think E'tali will be? I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for some fiyahh! (Fire!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Im trying to get chapters out so I can really develop a story.**

Avatar: Spirit's Reckoning

Book 1 - Fire

Chapter 1

Fire licked across her fingers, the shadows danced as she willed it farther. E'Tali blasted the flames toward the attacker, he launched some in return, dodging she took control of his flames and threw them back towards him. He fell, her earth bending senses alerted her to the man behind her beginning to strike, she stepped back and brought her heel into his chin. Another down. The thin one began an attack, drawing the fire from around sources into a devastating blow, E'Tali's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees, hair brushing the floor had fallen back singed. She used her hands to slingshot the fire back as a distraction, the woman began to dodge when a whip of fire knocked her to the floor. E'Tali forced the fire to dissipate, marveling at the ease in which the element obeyed her. She pulled off her helmet and bowed to her teachers. An elderly man wearing a red scarf loosely around his neck smiled. The attackers stood and she bowed to them, "Thank you" She said quietly.

"That was very good E'Tali." Her face lit when she saw his approval, "Thank you.. Master Mako." Others stood nearby, some looked approvingly towards her, others were hard to read. "Whether or not she did well remains to be seen Mako." Fire Lord Jirih walked towards her, "You have passed your fire exam E'Tali." His face was expressionless. She bowed to him as was becoming quite a common motion. "Thank you, Sir." She murmured quietly. Standing she nodded towards her instructors and made her way back to the fire compound. The fire compound was prepared to be a place to train the avatar as soon as they mastered earth bending. She believed herself fortunate to have exposed her identity to the appropriate people before Rekin had proceeded past Earth and metal bending. People would not understand his inability to bend anything else, they thought he was the avatar.

She continued walking, she turned into the southern wing. Portraits of past avatars lined the hallway. She walked down it, looking at each one, searching for familiarity past the voices she heard in her avatar state. She still could not control it, while the lessons she had been given gave insight, it was hers alone to learn. She had not entered the avatar state since she revealed herself to the Earth King and Elemental Monks. Reaching the end of the hallway she paused and studied the final two faces. A young man stood in the robes of an airbender, She studied the lines of his face, the way he stood and appeared, trying to remember if she could pick his voice out from the many that flooded her mind. Next to him was a water tribe woman, the plaque below stated that they were "Avatar Aang and his wife Katara". She felt a warmth in her stomach at the sight of them but there was no familiarity.

She moved to the final portrait, a young olive skinned woman stood smiling brightly. Her clothing was water tribe. She lifted her finger tip and traced the woman's name on the plaque, a smudge of dirt from her finger remained. She quickly used her sleeve to wipe it away and fixed her eyes on the painting again. Next to Avatar Korra was a young pale woman with dark hair. Korra's lover Asami. She tried to reach towards her past lives with no luck. Turning away, she continued down the hall and entered the room that had become her living quarters. Fire and Earth banners ringed the walls, a large glass door opened to a balcony that extended into the valley. She could see Republic city in the distance.

She moved towards the door and opened it, stepping onto the cool stone, her bare feet could feel the rock extending to the valley floor, she could feel the water pounding on the rocks. This room was meant to be an avatar's haven. A fountain was centered spewing water into a basin, unlit torches ringed the railing and a cushion sat just in front of the fountain. She settled into it and crossed her legs, relaxing her hands and arms, resting them on her legs she closed her eyes.

Cool wind played with her hair and brushed her face, the gentle tinkling of water set a background of tranquility. The gentle vibrations of the earth brought her peace. This was the first time she had attempted to bring on the avatar state simply to see if she could master control. She remembered that in times of doubt, Avatars could interact with their previous lives to receive guidance. What guidance did she need? Something nagged at the back of her mind, a minor grievance of perhaps not. She opened her eyes, nothing. Standing, she flicked fire towards the torches and then put them out. E'Tali studied the water, she knew that it was there for once she mastered water bending.. but what if… She reached out with her energy, pulling at the water. A small piece gravitated towards her, unlike fire it did not ache and strain to be free, to burn. It was a calm feeling, the door opened, her water dropped back into the basin. She looked up, the wind had pushed open the door. Suddenly she had an idea, perhaps an element could open her doors.

When she was young her mother kept her sheltered and isolated, insisting she perfect her earth, metal, and magma bending instead. She never really played with children or had gotten exposed to the world. Before revealing her identity she had never left the lower ring before. She places her foot securely onto the railing and pulls, the earth comes to her. She relished the feeling, that she had mastered the once immobile earth. Stepping forward she places her foot onto the block. Moving her arms in a circular motion she pulls herself down. Stepping off she returns the earth to its previous state. The grass was cool, the wind made a whistling noise as it passed through the tall valley walls.

Republic City was a bustling place, motor vehicles rushed around her as she made her way around. It was refreshing to see the people around her did not see her as the avatar, but as the earth bender she appeared to be. Spirit vines climbed the buildings near water, placing her hand on one, she felt the world around her, quickly she pulled away, glancing around to make sure none saw. She wandered down a side road and observed, a large building with a domed roof came into view. Cheers came from it, she entered and watched as three benders each in color coded gear fought. Pro-bending.. Korra was a pro-bender. She watched carefully, noting each and every movement.

They were quick on their feet, many of their techniques had been left from her own training, leaving her own methods appearing very antiquated. Upon the matches finish she snuck away, exploring the stadium. Lockers lined the walls, a bucket of water and a few benches sat in an empty room. A balcony extended giving an excellent view of the match. "How'd you get back here?" a feminine voice asked from behind. E'Tali turned, "I walked." "Spectators aren't supposed to be back here." The girl was a water bender, she looked to be a few years older than her. E'Tali sighed, "Sorry, I just arrived, I was fascinated by the match and sought a better view." The waterbender laughed. "I'm glad you found our fight so interesting. I'm Kosa." E'tali extended her hand, "A pleasure to meet you Kosa, I am E'Tali. Yes I did find your fight fascinating. I watched each of your techniques and noted that the method I was taught appears antiquated by comparison." Kosa studied her, "Earth bender?" "I am." "There has been tension between the Earth Nation and the other for almost a century now so I am surprised an earth bender would venture here." "I've always been close by, there is a compound nearby used to train the avatar. I live there." Kosa looks intrigued, "The avatar? Have you seen him then. He's an earth bender right?" E'Tali laughs, "She is an earth bender, I have seen her… Every time I look in the mirror." Kosa stops looking so amused, "You?"

E'Tali's confidence fades. "I'm sorry.. I can leave if its a problem." Kosa snaps out of her stunned stupor. "No.. No its okay. I just wasn't expecting it. So you aren't just an earth bender." E'Tali walks onto the balcony and leans on it, Kosa follows. "I am also a fire bender. I believe air is next." "You said you believed your bending to be antiquated?" "Yeah." "My teammates are picking up the reward money, I'm supposed to be healing myself since I took a hit. They'll be here soon, I can ask them to help you out." E'Tali smiles, "I'd appreciate that, thank you Kosa."

Two people walk into the room, a young woman with a red uniform removes her helmet, Her hair is long and falls as a ponytail. "This is Zai, our fire bender." She looks to Kosa, she dwarfs Kosa. "Who's this Kosa?" "This is E'Tali, she's a fire bender." Zai studies E'Tali, "You blind? Looks like an Earth nation to me." E'Tali steps towards Zai, "I'm both." Zai's face makes no change, "The avatar?" E'Tali nods. Zai looks out past her and sighs. "I'll call Fuon."

Sweat drips down E'Tali's sides. She sits on the steps of the stadium with Kosa. "You picked up the adjustments fast." She focuses on Kosa, "Avatar training is rigorous and intense, you learn to be quick." "At some point during the training session I fully expected someone to come looking for you." E'Tali's head whips up and she groans. "I completely wasn't paying attention, they probably are looking for me!" She stands quickly, "Thank you again Kosa, I really appreciated the help." Kosa smiles, "You welcome. Come around any time. We'll be practicing." E'Tali returns the smile and sprints off.

E'Tali arrives at the compound. Fire twists around the building, consuming everything. The timbers have cracked and fallen, ash lays on the floor. She sends a silent prayer and enters the building. Flame crackles and swirls around her ankles, she bends it away searching for any survivors. She coughs as the smoke builds in her lungs. No one, no bodies, only scraps of fabric. She trips on timber landing face to face with Avatar Korra's portrait. That brilliant smile shines up to her. Paper crackles and folds in, looking up, all the others are gone. She watches as the portrait curls up, blackened and burned. The last thing she sees are Korra's smiling eyes, the paper crumbles in her hands.

E'Tali stumbles outside into the blackened land around her. A place once abundant with wild life now burned to a crisp. Any hope of completing her training in the safety of the compound gone. She looks around, an ancient fire nation helmet from the days of the hundred years war rests on a rock. The message is clear, Someone is bringing up the past.

 **Its called "Spirit's Reckoning" for a reason.**


End file.
